A Story to Behold
by ACloudofVash
Summary: Vash goes wakes up in a strange world and finds even stranger counterparts in this odd adventure!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the aforementioned characters in the stories I write other than those which I specify. All other property belongs to its rightful owners. Any plot or story line I use I claim as my own.

Chapter 1:

Vash awakened in a field. He hadn't seen it before but was surrounded by familiar looking trees the blow to his head hadn't been all that bad, but he still grabbed it from a slightly throbbing pain. He got up and wandered around the field. He saw butterflies and birds. All sorts of other creatures appeared to be around. It was very much a change from the desolate land he had been in. But nothing too far from his childhood had appeared to him yet. He looked up to the sky and at the bright sun. It was a warm day with a cool breeze. It felt good. And he walked on toward what appeared to be a path out of the field, and went on through the oncoming forest ahead.

He had a strange feeling that something wasn't right here. That something didn't belong. He continued down the path until he noticed he was being followed. The person wasn't all that fast, but he moved at a rate where normal people couldn't detect him. Vash stopped for a moment, and then he disappeared from sight. He tapped the kid with black hair in the tree on the shoulder. The kid started shivering. He looked up. Vash looks at him scarily and says, "What are you doing?" The kid flips back and starts to run, only to bump into Vash again. The kid falls down on the ground. "So, are you going to tell me?" Vash inquires. The kid looks down and says, "I was spying on you... I have no idea where I am. I thought maybe if I followed you you'd lead me somewhere I could go." Vash stands there for a moment and then says, "So you're in the same boat as me." The kid looks up at him with his jaw dropped. "So you're not from here?" the kid asks. Vash looks back at him and says, "May sound crazy, but I'm from a desert planet we are civilizing because our previous planet was incapable of supporting life. All of this would be alien to me except I had an environment like this I grew up in as a child." The kid scratches his head. He gets up and dusts himself off. Vash offers his hand and says, "I'm Vash." The kid looks at the hand grins and puts his hand out as well. He says while their shaking hands, "And I'm Sasuke." And with that they head off down the path.

They continue down the path at a more than generous amount of speed and reach a small town in no time. They walk into the town, empty, but not without signs of life. Vash feels that same feeling and looks up. There stands a bandaged man on the hill ahead. At first glance he looks as if he's a mummy, but his mouth is uncovered and he's wearing clothes with a strange hat also covering his head. He grins in the distance and disappears. He reappears before them. He keeps one hand on his side where his sword is. "Heh heh. Well now, aren't you two in trouble?" Vash glares up and says, "Who are you? And where are the people from this town?" The man just looks at him grinning and says, "Why should that matter to a dead person?" And with those words disappears and reappears behind Vash, slicing at his neck. Vash draws his gun to block the blow and deflects the sword easily. He dives and rolls forward, turning around mid rise. Vash looks serious. "What did you do to the people!" The man cackles madly. And then he coughs out blood. Sasuke appears in front of him. "Dead huh? Well then why would you know? You were dead the moment you crossed our paths..." And Sasuke glares at him. The man grits his teeth, and says "You'll regret that brat, later." And with that he turns and runs, with a kunai poking out of his back.

Vash sighs in relief. "Man that was close." Sasuke grins. "Ha, you're joking right?" Vash looks up at him and grins as well. "Well, we did let him go." Sasuke looks off to see where he went to no avail at that note."Huh... He has quite a disappearing act. The blood even disappears eventually." He jumps off to try and track him while Vash checks the town. Vash finds no trace of a human being in this town. Right about this time Sasuke makes his way back to Vash. "Vash! Vash, over here!" Vash looks up to see Sasuke jumping towards him with a grim look.

_Huh, wonder what Sasuke found. And why the hell are these two together anyways? Why is the first chapter so short? Who's the guy in the bandages? Find out next time, in **A Story to Behold…**_


End file.
